


We Will Always Be Back Then.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Failed Reincarnation, Frustration, Mother Figure Death, Other, former relationship, losing a loved one, mother figure, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: Time is an illusion that helps things make sense.So, we're always living in the present tense.It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends.But you and I will always be back then.
Relationships: Margo Rachford & Rose (Rosie) Quartz (Luna Jord)





	We Will Always Be Back Then.

“Goodnight Margo!”

“Goodnight Luna!” I hung up my phone and put it on my bed. I looked around my room and smiled softly. It feels like just yesterday when we were sailing across the galaxy, ready to stop a dictator. Now, we’re in the future. 

A future thanks to our past… Luna’s past I suppose. A past that we mirrored to make our future. Before Jet met Damien, she had a lover before him, Rosie, the gem in my necklace.

They led the Revolution together until Rosie’s life was cut short. A new weapon made her ability to reform null. She was killed without being broken, but maybe… this is something I can fix.

“Yeah, I’m just getting a coffee, I’ll be back soon!” I shut the door as I put my jacket on. I whistled out for Phoenix, he landed and looked at me, his eyes already glowing. “Take me to Jet’s Magma Pools.” 

He nodded and allowed me to hop on. After jumping between portals, we were right above the pools, still glowing in the tri-color blend of diamond essences. We landed at the entrance and I took off my necklace. I popped the gem out and looked down at it.

“Rosie, you deserve to see the future. We want you here.” I placed the gem on the slightly hardened magma and watched it fall. The ambiance of the bubbling magma made me worry, those corrupted gems were healed instantly, right? It might’ve taken a bit longer cause of the bubbles, but she should be here now. I turned to Phoenix as my mind started to race.

“I need you too to get Luna and the diamonds, maybe they still need to be here to fix her.” He peered over my shoulder as I tried to put the pieces together. “Maybe a diamond’s presence is necessary, not just their essence. That might make it go-“

“A curious girl you are, Margo.” The unfamiliar voice made me turn around and see what Phoenix was staring at. 

**There she was… Rosie.**

“You… you reformed! You’re okay!” I ran up to her and hugged her, screaming as I almost jumped into the magma. Wait a minute… did I just go through her? I looked back at her and saw her form glitched.

“I didn’t… I’m not okay. This is the only way I can try to reform, as a hologram that’s far from my true self.” She turned around and seemed disappointed.

“No, no, no! You’ll be okay, I just… their essences aren’t enough, Luna and the diamonds have to be here, I can get them back here to help you.” She shook her head. “Um… who was your diamond, maybe you just need one of them to fix you instead of the other ones interfering-”

“Margo, stop.” I balled my fists and tears started to well in my eyes. 

**_“Why? Why won’t you let me fix this?! I helped Luna save the galaxy, I helped create Little Aether, I’m not me if I can’t fix anything, why won’t you let me do this for you!?”_ **

_**“Because I can’t be fixed, Margo!”** _

I blinked and the tears fell in time with Rosie’s. “I’ve seen all of your struggles and accomplishments through my gem. I want to be here with you and the rest of the Midnight Gems, but the diamonds created that weapon to be irreversible, it was made for gems like me, deemed too dangerous to still be around during our Revolution.” She held back a sob as she glitched. 

“It’s too much strain for me to reform, I’ll break if I try again.” I walked up to her and held her hand. “Margo, you mean so much to everyone, please don’t let this stop your success. I won’t be here physically, but I’ll be right here, close to your heart.” Her form glitched for the last time as we stared into each other’s eyes. 

**“I love you.”**

**“I love you too, Margo.”**

She kneeled and hugged me. I closed my eyes and the clinking of her gem hitting the ground made me open my eyes. I placed her gem back in my necklace and watched as my tears landed on the Rose Quartz gem. Phoenix walked up to me, his innocent gaze staring at me. I sniffled as I put my hands on the side of his head.

**“Let’s go home.”**


End file.
